Looks aren't everything
by smileee
Summary: When tomboy Gabriella Montez decides its time for a new makeover, will she catch a certain boy's attention? [Troyella] Trailer is up!
1. Tralier

**New Story: "Looks aren't everything"**

**Gabriella Montez was always a tomboy…**

"Why don't you wear at least jeans and a dressy shirt today, Gabi?" asked her mother.

"Mom you know that's not who I am." Gabriella said, while putting on her hat that she always wears.

**The kids at her school would always afflict her about it…**

"Oh look who it is, East High's one and only tomboy!" A random kid says.

"Oh Gabriella can I please wear your hat? My hair is kind of messy today." Said another kid; making his group of friends laugh.

**But she'd always find a way to keep her feelings bottled up inside of her...**

_Shows Gabriella clashing back her tears, letting the other kids laugh at her._

**When Gabriella is tired of hiding her inner beauty, would she finally let it out?**

"A new make over is what you need." The most popular girl in school, Sharpay Evans said.

"No thanks, I do not want to change who I am," says Gabriella.

"Oh come on! Please, pretty please? You'll be my new project!"

"I guess one try wouldn't hurt, right?" Gabriella said, smiling.

**Will Gabriella like her new look?**

"Oh this is my best work yet", Sharpay said.

"Gabriella you look gorgeous." Taylor says.

_Shows Gabriella looking at herself in the mirror, with wide eyes._

**Will a certain Troy Bolton notice the new and improved Gabriella Montez?**

_Shows Gabriella walking down the hallway of East High._

"Who is the new girl?" Troy says in amazement.

"That's not a 'new girl' Troy, its Gabriella Montez." Sharpay says.

"You mean tomboy Montez?" Troy says in spacious eyes.

"I never thought I'd say this, but damn that girl is smoking HOT!" Chad yells.

**Will new sparks arise?**

"Has anyone ever told you that you're beautiful?" Troy says to Gabriella, while putting his hand on her cheek.

**But when you think the only reason a wildcat basketball star likes you because of your looks...**

"Troy if I wasn't pretty, would you still like me?" Gabriella asks.

Troy stays silent.

**Would you change back to who you once were?**

"This is not me. I can't do this anymore." Gabriella yells at herself while looking in the mirror, tears streaming down her face.

**Zac Efron**

Troy: "I like you because of who you are, not what you look like."

**Vanessa Anne Hudgens**

Gabriella: "Then why didn't you talk to me, let alone look at me when I was tomboy Montez?"

**Looks aren't everything**

_Coming soon to a computer near you!_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one: '**T**he **w**ay **I** **a**m'

"No, no, no, no and NO! I will not wear that!"

"Gabriella, would you please just wear this today? Look at it! Those cute jeans with butterflies on them would look adorable on you. And that shirt! Look at that shirt. It's cute and pink!" My mother, Isabella, exclaimed as she looked at the clothes set on my bed.

I looked at the pair of clothes spread out neatly on the bed. I couldn't argue with my mom. The clothes did look nice, but they weren't… how do I say it? They just weren't me, you know? I picked up the pink shirt. Gross! I cannot, repeat CANNOT wear this. It's so…so pink.

We go through this every single damn day this year. I wake up and just as I open my eyes, I see my mother trying to pick out clothes for me. Pu-lease! How old do I look like? 5?

I let out a big sigh and looked at my mother. "Mom I appreciate the fact that you care about how I dress, but I'm comfortable just wearing sweats and a t-shirt. Oh! Who could forget my black hat! My special hat! Really mom, I'm okay with wearing just that."

"That hat is on your head every day. Why can't your school forbid hats, huh? Jesus Gabby! I almost forget what color hair you have. Hun, you're a girl and girls wear girly things. Sure, it's okay to wear sweats here and there. But change your clothing a little!"

I look at my mother in disbelief. "I will not change who I am!"

Glancing at me with extensive eyes, my mom replied, "I'm not telling you to change who you are… I'm just telling you to change your clothes. That's it!"

"The way I wear my clothes defines me. I'm tomboy Montez! Did you forget? Mom, all my life I've worn this. Why is it that this year you're bugging me about it? I wear what I wear. I won't change, alright?"

My mother looked at me. I mean really looked at me. Her brown-chocolate eyes showed a sense of despondency. I couldn't look at them. I knew my mother wasn't happy with the person I have become. She's never told me this, but her eyes said it all.

"You weren't like this. Couple of years ago you actually acted and looked like a girl. Some day, I'll have my old Gabby back. Some day." With that, she was out the door, leaving me looking at the closed door.

'_Some day, I'll have my old Gabby back. Some day.' _That sentence did not leave my mind. Even though it wasn't meant to hurt me, for some odd reason, it did.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A**/**N**: It's short I know! But I want you guys to get a good look at how this story is starting. Updating should be soon. And no, I don't mean soon as in 304389482394 years soon. Like I did last time. ;)


End file.
